


Darling

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Mac, Club Sex, Dirty Talk, Gentle Sex, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Swallowing, Top Jack, Vibrator, Window Sex, formal wear, kind of public sex, sex toy, stays in vegas, thigh riding, what happens in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 20 Dirty talk + Day 19 Public & Formal wearChapter 2-Requested Sequel





	1. Chapter 1

“Did I tell you how good you looked at dinner tonight darling?” Jack’s accent was thicker than usual as he whispered in Mac’s ear, body pressed firmly to the blond’s back as the two moved together on the crowded dance floor in a club in Vegas. 

“Yeah you did, multiple times.” Mac smiled teasingly as he reached up to run his fingers over Jack’s scalp. 

“Did I tell you what everyone thought you looked like?” Jack asked as he smoothed his hands down Mac’s chest and rested teasingly on the other’s belt buckle. The two were dressed up dress pants and jacket with different color dress shirts tucked into their pants, they looked sharp and ready for a night in Vegas. 

“No, what did they think?” Mac pressed back, feeling Jack’s erection pressing against his ass. 

“That you looked like sin itself, that they all wished they could have you in every way, in every position. However, those images belong to me don’t they darling?” Jack rubbed his cock against Mac’s ass. 

“Yes, oh god it is,” Mac whined as he turned his head, kissing Jack’s chin as he let out a moan that was lost in the pounding music of the club when Jack groped him through his pants. 

“I can feel how hard you are, so I’ll give you a choice darling. We can get off here or not at all.” Jack kissed up Mac’s neck as he spoke and Mac shuddered. 

“…Here, near the back.” Mac decided as he reached back to hook his fingers into Jack’s belt loops and tugged him towards the back of the club. 

“Kinky,” Jack laughed playfully when Mac pulled him into a dark alcove where they were hidden from sight. 

“You love it.” Mac winked and leaned up for a proper kiss. Jack palmed his ass and held him close, their clothed erections brushing together causing both of them to moan. 

“I do, so darling I want you on your knees and don’t even think about using your hands or I’ll take you over my knee in front of everyone in this club.” Jack playfully smacked Mac’s ass. Mac blushed at the mental image and quickly sank to his knees and clasped his fingers behind his back. 

“I love you on your knees darling,” Jack crooned as he traced Mac’s jawline as he unzipped his pants, exposing his erect cock to the heated air of the dark club. 

Mac leaned forward and licked the tip of Jack’s cock, the older man’s taste exploding over his tongue and it made Mac close his eyes briefly. Mac leaned forward, mouth open as he took more of Jack’s fat cock into his mouth. Jack moaned as he let his head thud against the wall behind him as his hand flew to Mac’s blond hair, not to move his head but just for something to help him keep his balance. Mac hummed around his mouthful, eyes flicking up and felt his own cock jump at the sight of pure pleasure spreading across Jack’s face. 

Mac let Jack slip from his mouth before mouthing and kissing up the underside of the hard flesh and he licked and sucked lightly at the older man’s balls. Mac dragged his tongue down the length of Jack’s cock before swallowing it back down, breathing through his nose as he did so. 

“I’m getting close darling, now I can either come on that pretty face of yours and we’ll have to leave and everyone will see my cum on your face or you can swallow every last drop for me.” Jack panted out, hips twitched as he forced himself to stay still. Jack blinked when he watched Mac consider his options, the fact that Mac was actually considering walking out into the public with Jack’s cum covering his face just pushed Jack that much closer to his orgasm. 

“I won’t spill a drop.” Mac decided before he parted his lips and took Jack into his mouth, fingers flexing behind his back and cock throb between his thighs. 

“I know you won’t darling, you never do.” Jack praised and he slowly pushed his hips forward until Mac was gagging around him and when the blond swallowed Jack was gone over that edge.

Jack watched entranced as Mac’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as his younger lover swallowed down every last bit of Jack’s release and even lightly lapped at Jack’s softening length so he was clean of any remaining cum. 

“You’re so good for me darling, now get up here and let me help you out.” Jack reached down to help Mac rise up to his feet. Mac moaned when Jack took possession of his mouth as he was twisted around so Mac was pressed against the wall this time. Jack had his wrists in a light hold as he guided them up so they were pinned to the wall above Mac’s head and a strong thigh was slotted between his own thighs. 

“I bet you can come just like darling, just with you rutting against my thigh to achieve your own orgasm. Can you do that for me, darling?” Jack’s voice was sensual and it sent shivers over Mac’s whole body. 

“Yeah, yeah I can do that.” Mac wet his swelling lips with his tongue as he gave a slow roll of his hips. Jack grinned like a Cheshire cat as he leaned back just enough to get a better view of Mac as the blond started to hump against his leg. Jack loved watching the way Mac’s pale cheeks flushed with his own pleasure, how his swelling lips parted as he panted for air and rocked against him seeking out his own orgasm. 

“Just like that darling, just a bit more and then we can leave and tonight I’ll slip into you before we go to sleep, I know how much you love that,” Jack promised as he tightened his fingers around Mac’s wrists just enough to leave a few marks behind. 

Those words and Jack’s promise seemed to send Mac over into his orgasm fully. Mac’s cry of pleasure was lost in the music of the club as he shuddered and twisted against Jack as the front of his dark pants turned just a bit darker as his cum stained his underwear and dress pants. 

“Go, good darling, now catch your breath and then we can head back to the room.” Jack swept Mac’s blond bangs out of the younger man’s eyes and tilted his head up to kiss him lovingly as the two wrapped the other up in their arms.


	2. Requested Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: sequel to mac/jack 'darling'. when they go back to their room after the club, using their vegas room to their advantage to have some more kinky times?

Mac watched as the glass in front of him fogged up lightly with every soft exhales of breath he made. His naked body shivered as the warm air in the hotel room and the coolness of the window glass contrasted sharply. 

Jack’s hands were hot and large as they smoothed down his sides from where they had been overtop of Mac’s hands, pinning the blond’s palms to the window. 

“Vegas really is gorgeous at night,” Jack commented from behind Mac, the fabric of his clothes from the night rough against Mac’s naked skin. 

“Yeah, it’s bright.” Mac was impressed he managed to get that much out, his cock was aching hard once again and a toy was buzzing away in his slick hole. 

“Bright? I’d say someone is a bit distracted isn’t that right darling?” Jack laughed, hand slipping down to press the vibrator deeper into Mac. The blond moaned weakly and planted his forehead against the window, his eyes trained on the bustling city and dark desert that sprawled out around Vegas. 

“I love when you lose all ability to speak darling, it just shows me how good you’re feeling.” Jack sounded pleased he gripped the buzzing toy, slowly twisting it inside of his lover. 

“Ohhh,” Mac whined, cock jerking against his stomach at the way Jack was shifting the toy inside of him just right. 

“You were so good for me down at the club, I want to properly reward you. You couldn’t haven't too much pleasure from just riding my thigh, I bet you want something else this time.” Jack’s accent was thick and rolling over Mac like a wave. It took everything Mac had not to close his eyes at Jack’s words but he did push back into Jack’s hand. 

“I want you to tell me what you want darling,” Jack whispered into Mac’s ear, sucking at the fair skin of Mac’s neck once he finished speaking. 

“Jack, please.” Mac took a few deep breaths as he did close his eyes, head lolling to the side to allow Jack to mark his neck up further. 

“Please what darling?” Jack murmured as he worried the skin between his lips and teeth. 

“Please, I want you inside of me. I want to come with you fucking me.” Mac pleaded and whined when Jack twisted the vibrator again.

“Oh darling, you know I don’t fuck you unless I really feel like it. I make love to you and that’s what I’m going to do tonight, I’m going to take you apart in front of this whole damn city.” Jack promised as he looked at the red mark that was blooming beneath Mac’s skin. Mac keened when Jack tugged the toy out of him and the unmistakable sound of Jack’s zipper being pulled down filled the room. Mac resisted the urge to look over his shoulder as he heard lube being used, he kept his eyes on the city below him and his mouth parted in a long moan when the fat head of Jack’s cock pressed into him from behind. 

Jack laced his fingers through Mac’s again as he pressed himself flush to Mac’ back. Jack nuzzled and kissed any inch of skin that he could reach as he inched himself into Mac’s tight body. Mac sighed as he let his head fall back against Jack’s shoulder, feeling stretched and full yet completely content and at home.

“That’s it darling, I’ve got you.” Jack crooned as he gave slow, shallow rolls of his hips, dragging his length in and out of Mac’s body. 

“Jack, oh God.” Mac groaned as he widened his stance to keep himself balanced as Jack rocked into him. Mac’s whole body was now flush to the window, pre-cum smearing against the glass. 

“Come on darling, I can feel how tight you’re clenching up around me. I know you’re close, I want to see you come, want to show this whole damn city how beautiful you are as you come apart on my cock.” Jack sucked at the skin behind Mac’s ear as he whispered those dirty words causing Mac to shudder. Jack angled his hips just a bit more and Mac swore he saw stars when his lover’s cock hit against his prostate. 

“Jack!” Mac cried out, voice hoarse as he arched in his place sandwiched between the window and Jack’s strong body. His cock spurted cum over the window in front of him and he heard Jack moan lowly in his ear and a burst of warmth spread inside of him telling him that Jack had climaxed as well.

“Mac?” Jack asked a few moments later, the two having been trading soft kisses as they stayed pressed together.

“Hm?” Mac was a bit hazy but he felt amazing and slightly high.

“Marry me,” Jack said seriously looking Mac directly in his eyes. 

“What?” Mac blinked, mind snapping into place. 

“I’m serious, marry me. We’re in Vegas and we’ve been acting like a married couple for years now… I don’t ever want anyone else, so marry me.” Jack said voice firm and Mac knew how serious Jack was right now. 

“Yes, oh my god yes. Of course, I will Jack.” Mac curled a hand around Jack’s neck, tugging his fiancée back in for a proper kiss. 

“I love you, darling,” Jack murmured against Mac’s lips, unable to stop himself from beaming like an idiot. 

“I love you too Jack,” Mac was in the same boat and everything felt right in the world.


End file.
